The Dragon
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Tujuan Suho hanya satu, membawa buku manteranya yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh si siluman naga, Kris. Siapa sangka akan begini jadinya?/ harusnya Suho percaya pada instingnya saat instingnya menyuruhnya kabur. Krisho/chapter/yaoi/a bit NC/review?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Dragon

Rated : M

Pairings: Krisho

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Warning : Typo, yaoi, NC, Rape, gak hot, PWP, dan masih banyak lagi

Disclaimer : Exo milik orangtua mereka masing-masing

Summary : Tujuan Suho hanya satu, membawa buku manteranya yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh si siluman naga, Kris. Siapa sangka akan begini jadinya?/ harusnya Suho percaya pada instingnya saat instingnya menyuruhnya kabur.

Cuap-cuap:

Sebenernya saya bikin fic ini didasari karena pairing otp (Krisho) saya ficnya dikit bangett, terutama yang rated M, jadilah saya membuat fic ini, meskipun ga bagus. Kalo ada recommend fic krisho bagus kasih tau dong.. hhehhe...

Kalo gak suka, ga usah baca...

Gak perlu maksain baca ya readerdeul ^^

* * *

The Dragon

Suho sudah berada di depan pintu ebony kokoh itu. Yang perlu dia lakukan sebenarnya hanya mengetuk, meminta ijin pemilik kamar, dan masuk. Bukan hal yang sulit. Namun entah kenapa instingnya terus memberikan peringatan, seakan-akan hal buruk akan menimpanya bila dia masuk ke kamar tersebut. Oke, dia merasa sedikit ketakutan sekarang.

"Oke, ini memalukan. Takut tanpa sebab itu memalukan," Suho bergumam pelan. Ya, mau disimpan dimana jiwa semenya kalau ada yang tahu dia ketakutan hanya dengan berdiri didepan kamar si naga dingin?

'Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi semenya Kyungsoo kalau begini saja takut?' batinnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kris, boleh aku masuk?"

Suho membuka pintu kamar itu pelan setelah mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari dalam kamar. Perlahan Suho masuk. Matanya menjelajahi isi kamar yang ternyata sangat besar itu, mencari keberadaan sang pemilik kamar.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Suho heran saat matanya menemukan sosok pemilik kamar sedang antengnya duduk bersila diatas lemari tinggi di sudut kamar. Kris terlihat seperti setengah tertidur –kenapa tertidur di atas lemari kalau ada kasur besar nan empuk di kamar ini? begitu kira-kira pikiran Suho– membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat Suho, lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Hmm,"

"Apa?" jujur, Suho tidak mengerti apa yang Kris ucapkan.

"Ada perlu apa?" kali ini suara Kris lebih jelas.

Suho diam sebentar, mengingat-ngingat apa tujuannya datang ke kamar naga ini. sepertinya, ketakutannya yang tidak jelas tadi membuatnya lupa apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Suho?" tanya Kris lagi ketika Suho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Suho tersentak.

"Ah iya," Suho menepuk keningnya, "Aku mau mengambil buku manteraku yang terbawa olehmu kemarin,"

Melihat Kris mengerutkan dahinya, Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kemarin kau membawa buku manteraku," gumam Suho kesal. Kris mengedikkan bahu, lalu melompat turun dari atas lemari. Sekarang Kris berdiri menyender pada lemari, mata elangnya menatap Suho tajam.

"Kurasa aku melemparkannya ke tempat tidur kemarin," Kris berkata pelan, seakan tidak yakin, "Aku tidak begitu ingat," lanjutnya. Suho mendengus kesal. Rivalnya dalam memperebutkan Kyungsoo si pengendali bumi itu memang terkenal acuh dan cuek. Menyebalkan sekali.

Suho berjalan kearah tempat tidur megah Kris. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus mencari buku manteranya, Suho melewatkan seringai Kris. Seringai Kris makin lebar melihat Suho membungkukkan badannya untuk mencari bukunya. Dibuka-bukanya selimut dan bantal Kris, namun buku yang dia cari masih belum ketemu. Bahkan Suho sudah melongokkan kepalanya ke kolong tempat tidur Kris.

"Kris, bukuku tidak ada," adu Suho. Kris hanya bergumam tidak jelas menyuruh Suho mencarinya lebih teliti.

Cklek

Alarm bahaya dalam diri Suho kembali meraung-raung. Entah kenapa Suho merasa dia benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang. Suho sendiri bingung, ada apa dengannya sebenarnya.

"Kris, tetap tidak ketemu," adu Suho lagi. Kali ini Kris tidak mengatakan apapun. Suho yang kesal langsung membalikkan badan. Suho langsung memekik kaget.

Kris sudah ada di hadapan Suho dengan jarak kurang dari 30cm.

"K –Kris, ada apa?" tanya Suho sedikit takut. Entah kemana perginya naluri seme yang selalu Suho banggakan. Yang jelas sekarang Kris mulai sedikit menakutkan untuk Suho.

Brugh

Kris mendorongnya ke kasur dengan keras.

"K –Kris?" Okay, sekarang Suho tidak takut, tapi BENAR-BENAR KETAKUTAN. Suho berusaha untuk bangkit, namun lagi-lagi Kris mendorongnya hingga jatuh terlentang.

Kris merangkak di atas tubuh Suho, memenjaranya. Suho tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi sekarang.

"Kris, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Suho takut-takut. Kedua tangannya mendorong dada Kris agar naga tampan itu menjauh darinya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Kris segera menahan tangan Suho dan mencengkeramnya di atas kepala Suho.

"Kris, Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dariku!" seru Suho panik. Oke, apa yang Kris lakukan mulai tidak sehat(?) dan menjurus kearah uhukmesumuhuk .

"Diamlah," Suara baritone itu begitu dekat dengan telinganya, membuat Suho merinding.

"Aku menginginkanmu, aku memilihmu," Suho tersentak saat Kris berbisik dengan nada dalam dan sensual tepat di telinganya. Dijilatnya telinga Suho sensual, membuat Suho tanpa sadar mendesah (dan memperburuk keadaan).

"Ahh... K-krish.. kita –kita sesama Seme, ingat –ahh?" Suho berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan desahannya, namun tampaknya tak berhasil. Kris mendengus pelan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Suho, lalu menyeringai , menampakkan gigi taringnya–yang di mata Suho adalah seringai sadis khas kaum naga–.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu saja, kau seme atau bukan?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang berbahaya. Suho gelagapan.

"Tapi –Hmppph," Suho tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kini bibirnya ditawan oleh bibir tipis menggoda sang naga.

Kris menjilat bibir Suho berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat sang aqua.

"AKH!" Suho tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya saat tangan nakal kris membelai nipplenya yang masih terbalut pakaian. Tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan, kris melesakkan lidahnya, mengusap lembut langit-langit mulut sang aqua, mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Saliva entah milik siapa mengalir dari sela-sela bibir Suho.

"Ukh!" Suho memekik saat bibir merahnya terkoyak taring Kris. Tapi sepertinya Kris tidak menyadarinya. Naga dingin itu malah terus melumat bibir Suho, tak peduli dengan darah yang mulai memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Lagipula dia kan naga, darah hanya akan meningkatkan gairahnya.

"Uhukk!" Suho tersedak dan terbatuk ketika Kris mengeksplorasi mulutnya terlalu dalam. Namun sepertinya Kris tidak peduli. Kris terlalu menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Kris bahkan tidak peduli dengan Suho yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

Suho menggeliat pelan saat paru-parunya meminta asupan oksigen. Kris melepaskan pagutannya, menjilat sisa-sisa saliva yang mengalir karena kegiatan mereka. Suho menutup matanya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Kris memperhatikan wajah Suho, wajah yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya. Wajah manisnya yang memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, mata indahnya yang kini menutup, bibirnya yang membengkak dan berdarah, semua itu menjadikan Suho sempurna dimatanya. Suho memang selalu terlihat sempurna dimatanya. Kris menjilat bibir Suho yang terluka, membuat luka koyak yang Kris torehkan saat mereka berciuman tadi menutup seketika. Lukanya kini tidak berbekas. Sesekali Kris menyedot-nyedot dan menggigit pelan bibir Suho. Bibir yang sepertinya membuatnya kecanduan.

Suho berusaha menetralkan nafasnya, mengacuhkan Kris yang masih 'bermain' dengan bibirnya. Juga berusaha mengacuhkan kedua tangan Kris yang kini sudah menyelinap ke balik bajunya.

Eh, kedua tangan Kris di balik bajunya?

Lalu kenapa tangannya masih tidak bisa digerakkan?

Suho mengerang saat menyadari kini tangannya terikat ke kepala tempat tidur. Seandainya disekitar sini ada air, maka Suho sudah menggunakannya untuk memotong ikatan tanganya. Sayang, di kamar ini tidak ada air sama sekali. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, mencoba melepaskan ikatan tersebut.

"Percuma, hanya aku yang bisa membuka ikatan tali itu," bisik Kris, "Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja,"

"Kris, bu –ahh.. bukankah kau juga mengincar –nghhh... Kyungsoo? Kenapa –aahh.. kau melakukan –uhh.. ini padaku –nghh?" tanya Suho, berusaha mengalihkan Kris dari kegiatannya menjilat leher Suho.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik padanya," jawabnya singkat, kembali memberikan kissmark di leher jenjang nan putih Suho.

"Ta –tapi kenapa harus aku –nghhh?"

"Karena sejak awal aku memang mengincarmu," Kris yang sepertinya tidak sabar merobek pakaian Suho hingga kini sang aqua tidak memakai atasan apa-apa –topless.

"K –kris, He –henti.. ahhh.. hentikan. Apa yang –nggh.. akan kau lakukan!" Suho masih berusaha meronta. Kini tangan nakal Kris mulai melepaskan celana Suho. Hell, Suho tidak mau berada dalam keadaan terikat dan telanjang.

"Kau tahu, sekarang adalah musim kawin para naga. Harusnya kau tahu apa yang akan menimpamu," saat mendengar perkataan Kris tersebut, Suho tahu riwayatnya sudah tamat.

Suho menegang saat mendengar suara resleting dibuka. dia yakin itu suara resleting celana Kris.

Dan Suho hanya bisa memekik ketika sesuatu memasuki manholenya tanpa permisi, tanpa penetrasi.

"AHHHH!"

TBC

* * *

Saya tahu fic ini emang jelek dan banyak kekurangannya. Tapi harap maklum, saya baru pertama kali bikin fic rated M kayak gini.. aduuuuh otak poloskuuu! #padahal dah ga ada polos-polosnya

Kalau berkenan, saya mau minta masukannya. Gimana pun, saran akan sangat membantu saya.. terutama saran penulisan dan penguatan karakter tokoh. Tolong dibantu yaaa sunbae, senpai, qaqaaa...

Ini rencananya 2shoot, tapi ga tau juga, kalo ternyata nambah panjang, yaa maaf..

Saya tahu ini gak hot sama sekali T.T.. tapi saya janji akan saya usahakan lebih baik di chap 2, itu juga kalo ada yang comment..

Mohon bimbingannya yaa readers..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Dragon

Rated : M

Pairings: Krisho

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Warning : Typo, yaoi, NC, Rape, gak hot, dan masih banyak lagi

Summary : Tujuan Suho hanya satu, membawa buku manteranya yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh si siluman naga, Kris. Siapa sangka akan begini jadinya?/ harusnya Suho percaya pada instingnya saat instingnya menyuruhnya kabur.

Cuap-cuap:

Sebenernya saya bikin fic ini didasari karena pairing otp (Krisho) saya ficnya dikit bangett, terutama yang rated M, jadilah saya membuat fic ini, meskipun ga bagus. Kalo ada recommend fic krisho bagus kasih tau dong.. hhehhe...

Kalo gak suka, ga usah baca...

Gak perlu maksain baca ya readerdeul ^^

Jangan plagiat oke

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela tinggi yang tidak tertutup tirai, menimpa dua makhluk yang tertidur di tempat tidur sebelah jendela. Salah satu dari dua makhluk tersebut menggeliat ketika merasa silau ketika sinar matahari tersebut menimpa tepat di wajahnya.

Suho menggeliat kecil. Keningnya mengerenyit, merasa tidak nyaman dengan intensitas sinar yang menerpa matanya yang masih menutup. Mengabaikan godaan untuk kembali ke alam mimpi, Suho memaksakan diri membuka matanya. Memang pada dasarnya Suho adalah orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi. Namun entah kenapa pagi ini, rasanya malas sekali membuka mata. Suho heran, kenapa badannya rasanya lelah sekali. Selain itu, kenapa pagi ini dingin sekali? Bahkan angin yang bertiup dari ventilasi seperti langsung menerpa kulitnya.

Suho berusaha bangun, namun gagal ketika dirasa sebuah tangan menariknya untuk kembali dalam keadaan berbaring. Suho menatap bingung pada tangan yang kini melingkar di perut telanjangnya.

EH? TELANJANG?

Suho buru-buru menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang. Dan benar saja, Suho saat ini dalam keadaan _naked_ total. _Na-ked. _Sekali lagi, N-A-K-E-D. Astaga, Suho masih belum ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Iya, ya, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?

.

.

.

Flashback

"Karena sejak awal aku memang mengincarmu," Kris yang sepertinya tidak sabar merobek pakaian Suho hingga kini sang aqua tidak memakai atasan apa-apa –_topless. _

"K –kris, He –henti.. ahhh.. hentikan. Apa yang –nggh.. akan kau lakukan!" Suho masih berusaha meronta. Kini tangan nakal Kris mulai melepaskan celana Suho. Hell, Suho tidak mau berada dalam keadaan terikat dan telanjang.

"Kau tahu, sekarang adalah musim kawin para naga. Harusnya kau tahu apa yang akan menimpamu," saat mendengar perkataan Kris tersebut, Suho tahu riwayatnya sudah tamat.

Dan Suho hanya bisa memekik ketika sesuatu memasuki _manhole_nya tanpa permisi, tanpa penetrasi.

Jleb.

"AHHHH!"

Astaga, ini sangat menyakitkan. Kris memasukinya tanpa _forplay_, tanpa persiapan dulu. _Manhole_nya bahkan masih kering, membuatnya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencabikmu dari bagian selatan tubuhmu. Tubuhmu seperti dirobek menjadi dua.

"KRIShh! Hentikan! APPEO!" teriak Suho sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan kini matanya sudah berair.

Suho sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan status seme yang selama ini dijaganya, dia ingin menangis dan memohon agar orang ini menghentikan perbuatan menyakitkannya.

"Hentikan Krishh.. Je –Arghh.. Jeball –unghh..!" Suho merengek saat Kris tidak menghentikan perbuatannya. Kejantanan Kris malah menyodok lubangnya semakin cepat. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Suho membiarkan airmatanya mengalir melewati pipi putihnya.

"Tahan sebentar," Kris berbicara dalam suara lembut. Sepertinya dia mengerti kalau ini terasa sangat sakit untuk Suho, dalam hatinya, Kris sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Suho kesakitan seperti ini. Tapi ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan. Kris menyerah pada nafsunya.

"AHHH!" pekik Suho saat kejantanan Kris menyentuh sesuatu dalam tubuhnya. Pandangannya mengabur. Sensasi yang diterimanya sungguh terlalu berlebihan. Membuatnya pening.

"Hhhaa –nghhhn.." Suho mendesah tanpa sadar saat tangan besar dan kasar Kris memijat lembut kejantanannya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Suho dari rasa sakit di _manhole_nya. Tangan kanan Kris mengocok kejantanan Suho seirama dengan sodokan kejantanannya di _manhole_ Suho. Mulut Kris sendiri kini sibuk bercumbu dengan _nipple_ kanan Suho.

"Uuhhnn –Ahhh.."

Kris menjilat _nipple_ Suho yang menegang, menyedotnya seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Sesekali Kris menggigitnya gemas. Sementara _nipple _Suho yang satu lagi dimanja oleh tangan kiri Kris. Kris mencubitnya, kadang menggodanya dengan membelainya ringan, membuat Suho kembali mendesah.

Dengan semua yang Kris lakukan pada tubuhnya, mustahil Suho tak mendesah. Sekuat apapun pengendali air tersebut menahannya. Suho sudah mencoba mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah agar mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara menjijikan –menurut Suho– itu. Suho benci kenyataan kalau tubuhnya merespon dan menikmati apa yang Kris lakukan.

"Aaahh..."

"Nghhhnhh.."

Bahkan kini kejantanan Kris mulai terasa nikmat di _hole_nya. Badannya ikut bergerak ketika kejantanan Kris menyodoknya dalam mengenai prostatnya. Kini perutnya terasa tidak nyaman, seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu terjebak di perutnya dan berontak ingin keluar.

"Uuhhnn Krisshhh.. Aahhnn," Kris menyeringai diantara jilatannya pada _nipple _Suho ketika _submissive_nya itu mendesahkan namanya.

"ARGHH!" teriak Suho tanpa bisa ditahan. Badannya melengkung bagai busur ketika puncaknya datang. Cairan putih keluar dari kejantanannya dan langsung ditampung oleh tangan besar Kris.

Kris semakin mempercepat sodokannya ketika tahu Suho sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Tangannya mengoleskan sperma Suho pada perut sang _submissive_, entah apa tujuannya.

Ketika Kris merasa puncaknya datang, Kris menyodokkan kejantanannya semakin dalam ke _hole _Suho. Sodokan terakhir, dan sperma Kris keluar di _hole _ hangat Suho, membuat lubang tersebut menjadi becek.

Suho meringis ketika rasa perih menyengat dari _hole_nya. Lubangnya yang lecet terasa sangat perih tersemprot sperma Kris. Perutnya terasa penuh oleh sperma Kris.

Suho sudah kehabisan tenaga ketika Kris mengeluarkan kejantanan besarnya dari _hole_nya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, membuat dadanya yang mengkilat karena keringat naik turun. Suho bahkan tidak peduli lagi ketika Kris membersihkan sperma yang mengotori perutnya dengan lidahnya. Ya, Kris kini sibuk menjilati perut Suho yang tadi dilumuri sperma olehnya. Sesekali lidahnya menyapa pusar Suho, membuat si _submissive_ menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Setelah membersihkan perut Suho, kini lidah Kris naik menuju lehernya. Kris memberikan bonus sedikit lumatan pada _nipple_ Suho, membuat sang pemilik mendesah pelan. Sang naga meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ lagi di leher Suho yang sudah tidak putih mulus –penuh dengan _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya saat tadi mereka bercinta.

Kini lidah Kris sampai pada bibir Suho yang mengkilat oleh darah. luka yang sudah Kris sembuhkan membuka kembali ketika tadi Suho menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk menahan desahannya. Kris melumat bibir merah itu, membiarkan sihirnya menyembuhkan luka di bibir Suho. Sesekali lidahnya membelit lidah Suho, memanfaatkan mulut Suho yang setengah terbuka.

Setelah yakin kalau luka di bibir Suho telah menutup, lidah Kris beralih ke pipi putih Suho yang kini memerah. Lidah Kris menjilat sisa-sisa air mata yang masih tercetak di pipi Suho. Hingga bibir Kris sampai di mata Suho. Kris mengecup kedua mata Suho dengan penuh perasaan, membuat Suho menjadi tenang tanpa Suho sendiri sadari.

Kris membuka ikatan di tangan Suho. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya melihat pergelangan tangan Suho yang membiru. Sepertinya Kris mengikat tangan Suho terlalu keras. Kris membiarkan sihir ditangannya mengalir menyembuhkan memar di tangan Suho.

Suho memejamkan matanya. Aliran hangat yang lembut melingkupi tangannya saat Kris menyembuhkan tangannya dengan sihir. Suho ingin marah sebenarnya, dia ingin menendang, memukul, memarahi Kris setelah semua yang Kris lakukan padanya. Bagaimana pun, Suho merasa dirinya adalah seme, yang seharusnya menjadi yang dominan, bukan _submissive_ seperti ini. bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa membuatnya mendesah dibawah kungkungannya?

Namun Suho sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. Tenaganya terkuras oleh kegiatan yang tadi mereka lakukan. Bahkan untuk memaki saja rasanya Suho tidak kuat. Akhirnya Suho hanya pasrah saat Kris menjilati tubuhnya. Meski sebenarnya Suho ingin mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya, mendorongnya sampai jatuh kalau perlu. Suho pasrah ketika Kris menarik tangan Suho dan mengalungkannya ke leher Kris.

Sejujurnya, Suho malu pada Kris. Suho selalu yakin kalau dirinya terlahir sebagai seorang seme –abaikan wajah manis dan badan mungilnya. Namun bisa-bisanya tadi dia mendesah dan menikmati apa yang Kris lakukan tadi. Hal itu melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme. Memalukan sekali.

Suho kembali menegang ketika merasakan tangan Kris membelai lembut paha bagian dalamnya. Tangan Kris sudah berada di selangkangannya. Sesekali jari tengah Kris mengelus bibir _hole_ Suho, membuatnya menggelinjang.

Tangan Kris berpindah ke kejantanan Suho, mengelus lalu mengocoknya pelan. Sementara kejantanannya menggosok-gosok bibir _hole_ Suho.

"K –Kris, A –Apa lagiiihh iniihh.. Ahhh.." Seru Suho panik diantara desahannya. Sungguh, Suho belum siap untuk memulai sesi kedua.

"Kau tidak berpikir ini hanya akan jadi satu ronde kan?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang berbahaya, membuat Suho meneguk ludah.

"Ti –tidak Kris –Mnhh.. A –aku Lela –AHH..!"

Namun sepertinya Kris sudah tidak mendengarkan apa yang Suho katakan.

Dan Suho hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah ketika Kris memanjanya lagi.

"KRISSSHH!"

.

.

.

Flashback off

Wajah Suho memerah ketika dia ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ya, kini Suho ingat dengan malam panjang dan panas yang sudah dilaluinya dengan siluman naga yang kini tertidur disampingnya.

Aqua itu mendesah ketika melihat _kissmark_ di sekitar perut rampingnya. Dia berani bertaruh kalau lehernya memiliki lebih banyak _kissmark_ dari yang dia lihat sekarang. Suho menyadari betul kalau kini statusnya sudah berubah.

Dia kini bukan lagi Suho si pengendali air bebas –tidak terikat apapun–. Kini status Suho sudah berubah menjadi _The Dragon's Bride_, Suho si pengantin naga. Bagus. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk memiliki si imut Kyungsoo.

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada pakaiannya –sepihan pakaian sebenarnya, mengingat Kris merobeknya sampai tidak berbentuk lagi–yang berserakan di bawah tempat tidur. Baiklah, kini dengan apa dia harus menutupi tubuhnya? Dia tidak mau Kris melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang saat dia bangun nanti.

Pandangannya jatuh pada kemeja putih milik Kris yang terserak di ujung tempat tidur. Dengan enggan Suho bangun setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan tangan Kris yang melingkar di perutnya, sepelan mungkin tentu. Suho tidak mau Kris terbangun saat dia berusaha untuk keluar dari kamar ini.

Suho berdiri sambil meringis dan menyambar kemeja tersebut. Tulang ekornya serasa patah. Ditambah pinggangnya yang seperti encok. Kemeja itu ternyata tipis sekali, kainnya menerawang, membuat garis tubuh Suho terlihat jelas. Ditambah kemeja tersebut ternyata sangat kebesaran di badan kecil sang Aqua. Ujung kemeja tersebut bahkan menutupi hingga pertengahan pahanya. Bahu putih penuh bercaknya terekspos karena kemejanya melorot hingga lengan.

Pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai _submissive_ Kris itu berjalan tertatih menuju pintu. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya cepat pergi dari kamar ini. dia tidak peduli kalau badannya masih lengket dan bau sex masih kental tercium. Dia hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya.

Klek. Klek. Klek.

Ternyata pintu masih dikunci oleh Kris. Suho mengerang, bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari sini?

"Jangan mencoba untuk keluar," Suho mematung saat suara berat menyapa pendengarannya. Perlahan, Suho membalikkan badannya. Pengendali air itu terpaku melihat Kris, namun kepalanya langsung menunduk begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Kris.

Kris kini berdiri dan bersandar di tiang tempat tidur. Naga itu masih dalam keadaan _topless_ dengan kancing celana yang masih terlepas. Abs tercetak jelas di perut Kris, membuatnya terlihat seksi. Dan Suho merutuki dirinya karena bisa-bisanya dia mengagumi tubuh Kris.

"Biarkan aku keluar," ujar Suho pelan, dengan kepala masih menunduk. Suho belum berani menatap mata Kris. Kris menyeringai. Sebetulnya Kris sudah bangun saat Suho berusaha untuk berdiri sambil meringis.

Kris duduk di tempat tidur, matanya masih terus memandangi Suho. Seandainya Suho melihat langsung ke mata Kris, maka dia akan melihat kilatan merah yang muncul sekilas.

Suho mengerjap bingung ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri. Kakinya melangkah ke tempat Kris duduk tanpa Suho perintah. Suho berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali. Namun tampaknya sihirnya masih kalah kuat dibanding sihir Kris. Tangannya kini menyambut tangan Kris yang terulur kearahnya.

Kris membuat Suho mendudukkan diri dipangkuannya dengan badan menghadap ke arahnya. Kris dapat melihat jelas kepanikan yang Suho rasakan. Mata pengantinnya itu bergerak-gerak liar, sesekali matanya berkilat biru menandakan sang aqua berusaha menggunakan sihirnya untuk mematahkan sihir Kris. Ya, walau percuma.

Kris melepaskan sihirnya ketika Suho sudah duduk di pangkuannya dengan tangan yang merangkul leher Kris. Suho langsung mendorong dada Kris dan mencoba bangun begitu sihir Kris dirasanya lepas dari tubuhnya. Namun Kris memeluk pinggang Suho erat, membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Kau tahu tradisi perkawinan kaum naga?" tanya Kris sembari mengendus leher Suho. Suho menggeleng pelan. Dia memang tidak begitu tahu mengenai tradisi-tradisi klan lain selain klannya. Kris menjilat _kissmark_ yang kemarin diciptakannya, lalu menyeringai.

"Sang pengantin tidak diizinkan keluar dari ruangan milik sang dominan selama tujuh hari, dan pengantin selamanya terikat dengan sang dominan,"

Suho mengerang pelan ketika Kris mengulum telinganya. Telinga merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya.

"Ta –tapi," Suho mencoba berbicara, "Kenapa kau memilihku? Bukankah kita sama-sama menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Kris tersenyum lembut, membuat Suho terpana. Kenapa Kris terlihat begitu tampan di matanya?

"Aku tak pernah bisa melepaskan mataku darimu. Dan satu cara agar kau juga memperhatikanku adalah dengan menjadi rivalmu. Tidakkah kau perhatikan, yang selalu kutatap itu kau dan bukan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris dengan suara lembut. Suho bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Apa ini? dia bersemu karena kata-kata Kris?

"Dan kau masih berpikir kalau kau cocok jadi seme," lanjut Kris kini dengan nada geli. Suho merengut, tidak terima dengan ucapan Kris yang merendahkah harga dirinya sebagai seme.

"Aku memang seme!" seru Suho kesal, "Sebelum kau membuatku jadi _submissive_," lanjutnya pelan. Kris menyeringai jahil,

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau sekarang kau uke?" goda Kris. Suho membuang muka. Suho sebetulnya tidak mau mengakui kalau kini dia berstatus sebagai uke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, faktanya sekarang dia memang uke.

Kris tertawa geli melihat reaksi pengantinnya. Suho yang salah tingkah memang manis.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kris tiba-tiba. Satu tangannya menahan pipi Suho agar Suho tidak mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kris. Suho gelagapan melihat kesungguhan di mata sang naga. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu," ujar Suho lirih. Akhirnya Suho memilih jujur pada Kris. Dia memang belum merasakan perasaan apa-apa pada Kris. Bukannya marah, Kris malah tersenyum manis pada Suho.

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum," koreksinya, "Tidak masalah, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Kris yakin. Suho menatap Kris ragu.

"A –aku tidak tahu," lirihnya, Kris menaikkan alisnya,

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya membuka hatimu dan menerimaku," Kris mencium dahu Suho lembut, sementara Suho menutup matanya, merasakan cinta Kris yang menguar seperti sihir.

"Lagi pula kau tidak punya pilihan," Lanjut Kris diikuti seringainya.

.

.

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris saat taring tajam milik sang naga menembus kulit lehernya. Suho mulai berpikir klan naga sebenarnya adalah vampire. Lihat saja Kris yang suka meminum darah, dan kini sang naga sedang meminum darah Suho.

Kris tampak menikmati sarapan pertama yang diberikan pengantinnya. Wajahnya terbenam dalam leher sang pengantin, menghisap darah Suho dengan taringnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya kini membelai punggung telanjang Suho mengikuti jalur tulang punggungnya, sementara tangan satunya sibuk meremas pantat bulat Suho. Suho sendiri sudah kembali dalam keadaan telanjang. Kris telah membuka kemeja yang sang aqua pakai hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Setelah merasa kenyang, Kris mencabut taringnya dan menjilat luka yang dibuatnya di leher Suho, membuatnya sembuh seketika. Kris menjilat dan menggigit leher Suho, membuat _kissmark_ baru di tempat luka Suho menghilang. Jilat, gigit, sedot, jilat. Itu lah yang Kris lakukan hingga leher Suho kembali penuh oleh tanda yang Kris berikan.

"Ahh.. K –Krisshh.." Suho melengkungkan badannya saat Kris mulai menjilati _nipple_nya. Jari Suho mencengkeram bahu Kris kuat.

"Nghhh.. aahhnn.."

Kris mulai memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Suho. Satu jari masuk, Suho masih terbuai dengan lumatan Kris di dadanya. Dua jari masuk, Suho mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tiga jari masuk, Suho memekik perih. _Hole_nya terasa penuh. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang ketika Kris menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di _hole _Suho, berusaha mempersiapkan _hole_nya untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Nghhh.. Krissshh.." Suho membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kris.

Ketika dirasa cukup, Kris menarik jari-jarinya dari _hole _ Suho dan memposisikan ujung kejantanannya di bibir _hole _Suho. Kris mengangkat pinggang Suho, dan dengan sekali hentak, kejantanan Kris kini terbenam di hole hangat Suho.

"NGAAHHH!"

Kris meringis sakit ketika Suho menggigit lehernya kuat. Namun Kris membiarkannya. Dia tahu Suho merasakan sakit yang lebih dari yang dia rasakan.

Suho merasa kejantanan Kris menusuknya lebih dalam dari yang semalam, mungkin karena kini posisi Suho berada di atas Kris –ingat mereka masih dalam posisi duduk– sehingga kejantanan Kris menusuk lebih dalam. Dan itu membuat Suho merasa lebih ngilu dan lebih perih dari sebelumnya.

"Ahhh.."

Kris menyeringai begitu menemukan titik yang membuat Suho mendesah keras. berulang-ulang Kris mengangkat pinggang Suho dan menurunkannya kembali membuat kejantanannya menumbuk titik tersebut berulang-ulang.

"Uuhh.. aahh.."

Suho menggelinjang tak terkendali. Rasa ngilu dan nikmat bercampur setiap kejantanan Kris menyentuh prostatnya keras. meskipun rasa nikmat kini lebih mendominasi, ditambah tangan Kris kini mulai memanja kejantanan Suho yang sempat terlupakan.

"Yaahh.. mmhhh.."

"Uuhh.. Aaaahhnn.."

Kris memompa kejantanan Suho semakin cepat, membuat Suho semakin menggelinjang. Badan Suho yang tak bisa diam menambah kenikmatan bagi kejantanan Kris, membuatnya merasa semakin diremas oleh lubang hangat Suho.

"Aaahhh.."

Kejantanan Suho mulai berkedut, sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Namun tangan Kris dengan cepat menutup lubang di ujung kejantanan Suho, membuat sang pengantin melenguh tidak nyaman.

"Krissshh.. Lepphassshh.. ngaaahh.." keluh Suho. Tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan jari Kris yang menutupi lubang kejantanannya, membuat orgasmenya harus tertunda.

"Bersama, _baby,_" gumam Kris sambil menggeram kecil. Kris mempercepat gerakan pinggang Suho. Kejantanannya mulai berkedut.

"KRISHH!"

"SUHOO!"

Dua sodokan kemudian, kejantanan Kris menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam _hole _Suho, memenuhi perut Suho, sementara Suho mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Kris, mengotori perut mereka berdua.

.

.

Suho menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Kris. Tenaganya benar-benar habis.

Kris mengangkat dan membaringkan tubuh Suho di ranjang. Kris sendiri ikut berbaring di sebelah Suho, membawa pengantinnya kedalam dekapannya. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Suho yang sudah kelelahan, menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut sang pengantin. Suho sudah jatuh tertidur rupanya. Kris tersenyum lembut, melihat wajah damai Suho. Disekanya keringat yang mengalir di kening Suho. Naga itu mencium kening Suho, lalu bibirnya turun ke kedua mata Suho yang sudah menutup, memberikan masing-masing satu kecupan.

"Aku mencintaimu, kemarin, sekarang, dan selamanya."

END

* * *

Maaf kalo Ncnya masih kurang hot.. aduh-aduh, tingkat kemesuman author belum di upgrade lagi nih!

Author tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya dan belum memuaskan, maka dari itu, author minta masukannya yaa readerdeul

Cerita ini selesai yaaa.. kalau pengen lanjut, palingan author bikinin sequelnya aja,, gimana? Maaf yaa buat yang minta chapter lebih banyak,, author takut kalo author maksain buat multichapter, feelnya ilang ditengah-tengah #kebiasaaan lama

Terimakasih kepada:

**Chyu, miszshanty05, ChicinClv, Nurfadillah, , yongchan, SaranghaeKrisHo, the babykyu kyu, dirakyu, anonymous exo, bacon 506, Luna Flyes1401, DheAndini HunHan's Baby, , Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon**

Ini dah dilanjutin, termasuk apdet ngebut nih.. gimana? komment lagi yaa.. kasih masukan

Ternyata banyak juga teman senasib (Krisho shipper) yaaa.. seneng deh..

Buat yang minta Mpreg, ntar dipikirin deh,, tapi di sequel yaaa.. itu juga kalo ada yang minta.. hhehhe..

Buat **SaranghaeKrisHo**, makasih banget lhoo masukannya.. tapi masih bingung cara bikin nc yang baik dan benar T.T .. kasih saya saran lagi yaaa...

Buat **bacon 506**, iya sih, yang chap 1 saya juga ngerasa kecepetan alurnya, tapi saya ga tau musti gimanain biar alurnya pas, maklum, masih pemula.. kasih masukan lagi yaaa...

Dan terakhir, mohon maaf banget kalo Ncnya kurang hot atau malah ga hot sama sekali.. ini sudah batas kemampuan saya T.T

Saya belom bisa lebih mesum dari ini :P

Gamshahamnida..

Review please ?


End file.
